Second Chances
by strawberryfinn
Summary: There's a ring of dark purple bruises on the underside of his arm. "Blaine," Kurt asks, aghast, "what happened?" "Nothing," answers Blaine, but he won't meet Kurt's eyes. Eventual Klaine Kurt/Blaine slash Future!Fic abusive relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hi guys! I know I started this story almost a year ago, but I left off and didn't continue. I'm actually going to write this now. The upcoming _Glee _finale and the 2 hour special have me reeling with emotions so I'm going to rework this :)

I'm using Chandler per request rather than Karofsky. Sorry to Kurtofsky fans :(

I just thought Chandler would fit better as someone Kurt would find a relationship with, even though I hated all the pain he helped cause Blaine in the episode :( eeeeh!

****Summary**: **There's a ring of dark purple bruises on the underside of his arm. "Blaine," Kurt asks, aghast, "what happened?" "Nothing," answers Blaine, but he won't meet Kurt's eyes. Klaine Future!Fic

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst/Drama

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Warnings**: abuse, self-harm, depression, language

**Pairings**: Eventual Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. There would be a lot more Klaine if I did and Darren would be married to me and Chris would be my bff.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighs happily, snuggling up next to Chandler, smiling sleepily as Chandler makes a contented noise. Chandler murmurs something in his sleepy stupor, and then shifts, pulling Kurt in closer to his body and up against his chest, his silky golden hair falling down over his flawlessly pale face over surprisingly dark and full eyelashes and eyebrows. His arms wrap around Kurt's bare torso, fingers ghosting over Kurt's navel, and as Kurt feels his back pressed next to Chandler's lean and wiry chest, he smiles in satisfaction, gently bringing up one of Chandler's arms more tightly around him and kissing one of Chandler's hands.<p>

Kurt feels the steady beat of Chandler's heart against his back, in a way that is surprisingly appealing to him because of its consistency and dependency. His mind drifting, he wonders how he got so lucky. If there is such a thing as a perfect guy, Chandler is him. Attractive, intelligent, supportive, openly affectionate, compassionate, and most importantly and best of all, Chandler is unabashedly, openly crazy about Kurt. Kurt's legs are already tangled in his boyfriend's, Kurt's toes grazing Chandler's muscular legs, and Kurt links his fingers through Chandler's long fingers, lulling himself in the comforting sound of Chandler's deep breathing.

Kurt kisses Chandler's hand once more before drifting off into a blissful sleep, rocked by the stillness and tranquility of their room, feeling like this is the place he belongs.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, are we out of milk?" Chandler asks, from where he's foraging through their apartment's refrigerator. His forehead creases slightly, and he absently runs his hands through his golden-spun hair as he taps his fingers on the refrigerator door. He sighs, closes the fridge's door, and sets the box of Honey Nut Cheerios he's holding down in his free hand onto the counter. "Kurt?"<p>

"Mmm?" Kurt asks absentmindedly. He's engrossed in the latest issue of _Vogue, _which arrived in the mail yesterday and features a stunning Valentino collection, and it's only when Chandler sits down at the kitchen table across from him that he looks up. "Yes, honey?"

"Milk," Chandler says, flipping his thin waves of hair, his face slightly pouty in a way that Kurt can only describe as absolutely _adorable_, "I want it."

"Oh!" Kurt flushes a light shade of pink, placing the magazine down instantly. "I'm so sorry—I finished it yesterday when I was making coffee. We were out of cream so-"

"It's okay," Chandler replies, reaching over and stroking Kurt's cheek affectionately, his crystal blue eyes softening from behind his thick, dark brown-framed glasses, "I'll go to the store and get some more. We need to go grocery shopping anyways."

"No, I'll do it," Kurt replies hastily, placing his hands on Chandler's cheeks, "after all, I used it up."

"You're the best," Chandler smiles, leaning over the table to press a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, "thank you, baby." He shifts, his tone suddenly commanding authority and his hands waving dramatically, "My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, both are infinite." Chandler breaks the theatrical stance and grins sheepishly at Kurt. "William-"

"Shakespeare," Kurt finishes, as he stands up and grabs his satchel. "You're a corny fellow, Chandler Kiehl, although I have to admit, your love poems and sonnets and song lyrics are also wonderfully romantic."

"But you love my cheesiness," Chandler protests, his tone flirty. He juts his bottom lip out and Kurt leans over and kisses him.

"Oh, the things I do for you," he smirks, ruffling Chandler's hair. The golden wisps fall back into place, and Chandler adjusts his glasses to give Kurt a full smile. "I'll be right back."

"Love you," Chandler whispers in reply, instead.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The good thing, Kurt notes absently as he picks up a carton of fat free milk from the aisle, about going to a supermarket in the morning is that it's not too crowded. Walking the streets of New York is always crowded enough during the day, with the hustle and bustle of people, and the morning is a nice relief from every day chaos. If he had gone later, at noon, for example, he probably would wait in line for fifteen minutes, rather than just getting in and getting out. And he wants to get out—he promised Chandler a long day on the couch, eating Chandler's homemade croissants (in spite of their high butter and fat content—Kurt can start the diet tomorrow) and drinking his favorite blend of coffee. And sex. There will probably be sex.<p>

Glancing at the carton of milk, he thinks again, and gets 2% milk. Though Kurt watches what he eats, Chandler has an incredibly fast metabolism (plus he'll complain about the watery taste), maintaining his thin frame in spite of whatever he puts in his mouth. Kurt places some coffee creamer, yogurt, cheese into his shopping cart, his forehead scrunching as he tries to remember what he and his boyfriend are missing in their apartment.

Oh. Chandler has been begging him for Nutella.

On his search for hazelnut spread, Kurt starts heading toward the aisle, looking to the side as he studies other items in the grocery store in case there's something he's missing. He throws in a packet of spinach and another one of whole wheat crackers, and it's because of this distraction and lack of focus that he doesn't realize he's hit someone until he hears a loud whimper and his shopping cart bounces back, hitting him hard in the chest.

"Oof!" Kurt makes a winded noise and then glances up immediately to see a fallen figure crouched on the floor. "Oh my God!" he stammers instantly, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

He runs to the front of his shopping cart where a man with dark, curly brown hair lies awkwardly on his side, his body pressed against the tiled floor of the supermarket, holding his arm close to his chest.

Kurt crouches to the ground next to the man. "Oh my God, are you okay? I'm sorry—I just wasn't paying attention and-" He's babbling senselessly, as he reaches out his hand to feel the other man's wrist.

It's then that the man jerks back his arm with a pained cry, and the man meets Kurt's eyes for the first time.

"Kurt? Is that you?" The man's voice is hesitant and soft, but smooth like a brick of dark chocolate.

"Blaine?" Kurt recognizes the voice almost instantly, and after looking at the man, there's no mistaking him. Blaine looks almost exactly the same. His face is more drawn and thin and more pale, and his hair a little longer and not clumped and styled so fiercely with hair gel—lying in soft curls instead, but his clear hazel eyes haven't changed. Kurt feels himself flushing and his body tensing almost immediately as he stands up, trying not to make it seem like he's bothered in the slightest when Blaine's face falls.

"Yes. It-it's me," Blaine answers hesitantly, with a small chuckle. He struggles to stand up, but manages to get up to his feet. "How... have you been, Kurt?"

"Good," Kurt says, his voice a little clipped and hard. He observes Blaine coldly, "I've been good."

"You, uh," Blaine stammers, running his uninjured hand weakly through his hair and gesturing senselessly, "are you still with-"

"Yes, I'm still with Chandler," Kurt replies sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. "As a matter of fact, I'm going back to our apartment now."

"Look Kurt," Blaine says, his voice sounding strained and slightly exasperated. His eyes are pained and Kurt wills himself not to look into them. "Kurt, I know it didn't work out between us but-"

"How's your arm?" Kurt sniffs abruptly and disinterestedly, changing the subject before Blaine can finish.

"It's fine," Blaine responds rather heatedly, pulling his arm back towards his chest. The look of pain that crosses his face, however, says otherwise.

"Let me see," Kurt orders, moving in towards his ex-boyfriend. He extends his hand, about to touch Blaine's arm, when Blaine hurriedly pulls it back.

"No, Kurt, I said it's _fine,_" he says defensively. He pulls up his long, maroon-colored sleeve over his pale arm, "I'm _fine._"

"Okay," Kurt mutters defeatedly. If Blaine is going to be like this, Kurt will leave. If he's going to deflect all of Kurt's attempts at concern, Kurt doesn't see the need to help him. He doesn't need to see his insensitive, pig-headed ex-boyfriend anyways. He turns around, hands wrapped around his shopping cart handle, and starts walking away, his boots clipping the tile underneath them.

"Kurt, wait." Kurt hears Blaine's voice behind him, and stops, feigning nonchalance and stoicism as Blaine places his uninjured hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt can feel his heart speed up in his chest against his will and his shoulder tingles from the sensation of Blaine's fingers wrapped around it.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt snaps impatiently, turning to face Blaine. "I have things to do. Chandler's waiting for me."

"I... I... just," Blaine stutters, his expressive eyebrows knitting in the middle of his forehead, "I... never mind." He lets go of Kurt's shoulder, raising his arms in defeat, the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt sliding down in the process.

Kurt freezes, immediately concerned.

There's a ring of dark purple bruises on the underside of Blaine's injured arm.

_Oh my freaking God_, Kurt thinks, _Did I do that? How the _hell _did I do that by hitting him with a shopping cart?_

His mind immediately races to thoughts of forcing his ex-boyfriend into the car and driving him to the hospital. Forget how stupid Blaine is, Kurt Hummel is stubborn and more importantly, he's not going to fight fire with fire. Blaine may be an asshole but Kurt doesn't have to be one.

"Blaine," the name sounds unsteady and unused in his mouth. His mouth feels suddenly dry and Kurt swallows before he can continue. "What happened?" His voice is aghast and there's a rising panic in his voice. "Oh God, did I do this to you? I'm so sorry," and he is, in spite of everything.

Blaine looks momentarily confused, and then he follows Kurt's gaze to his arm. Muttering something to himself, he hurriedly pulls his sleeve up, hiding the bruises.

"It's nothing," Blaine answers, but he won't meet Kurt's eyes. Instead he keeps them downcast, dark lashes prominent against creamy skin, and Kurt really takes in how thin and drawn Blaine's face is.

"Bullshit," Kurt responds heatedly, cutting through the tension in the air, "you said I didn't hurt you and look at your arm." He walks up to Blaine and grabs his arm, pulling down Blaine's sleeve. It doesn't escape him that Blaine's face crumples in pain, mouth pulled in a tight line of agony. The large, purple bruises are there, vivid against Blaine's creamy skin.

"It's _nothing_, okay?" Blaine replies defensively, his forehead furrowing up in distress. He forcefully pries Kurt's fingers off of his arm and shoves his sleeve back over his arm. "I... I'll see you around—it was... it was good seeing you." He finishes his sentence and walks hurriedly away.

Kurt can only stand there with his 2% milk in his shopping cart as his ex-boyfriend walks out of his life once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Annddddd what did you think? I know it's pretty similar to the one I first posted but I edited it with Chandler instead of Hunter and added some details. Please, please, please review :)

-sf


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: And here's chapter 2 for you! :)

****Summary**: **There's a ring of dark purple bruises on the underside of his arm. "Blaine," Kurt asks, aghast, "what happened?" "Nothing," answers Blaine, but he won't meet Kurt's eyes. Klaine Future!Fic

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst/Drama

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Warnings**: abuse, self-harm, depression, language

**Pairings**: Eventual Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. There would be a lot more Klaine if I did and Darren would be married to me and Chris would be my bff.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Chandler?" Kurt's voice wavers as he studies his boyfriend from the kitchen door. Chandler is sitting at the kitchen table, rifling through some pages of a magazine as he happily spoons Cheerios into his mouth. The new half gallon of milk Kurt just purchased sits next to him as he looks up.<p>

"Yes, babe?" Chandler bats his eyelashes a bit flirtatiously as he makes eye contact with Kurt, and Kurt feels a warm feeling creep up from his stomach. The way Chandler wormed himself into Kurt's life was unexpected, to say the least, but Kurt can't complain about his current relationship at all.

"I..." Kurt's about to mention Blaine, but his voice trails off. Chanler doesn't need to know. Honestly, he'd just get angry and defensive and flustered, and the last thing Kurt needs to do is alarm Chandler. Chandler's been rather protective when it comes to issues dealing with Blaine—he'd seen how devastated Kurt was when they broke up after all. "Nothing, sweetie, nevermind."

"You okay, hon?" Chandler gets up, walking quickly over to Kurt to fold him in a tight embrace. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Cheekily, he brushes his cheek against Kurt's and starts nibbling Kurt's ear.

"Maybe," Kurt smiles, mustering up his sexiest expression as he meets Chandler's lips in a kiss. He murmurs with a wink, "I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Ago<strong>

"_Blaine!" cries Kurt jubilantly, as he spotts his curly-haired boyfriend waiting with his family at the airport terminal. He drops his suitcase and ignores the clattering sound it makes as it collides with the floor. All he wants was to be in his chocolate-haired boyfriend's open arms._

_Blaine's mouth forms an "o" of delight as he leaps over the rope fencing separating the emerging passengers from the guests gathered at the terminal. He ignores a guard's warning shout, and runs to meet Kurt halfway—the way he's moving makes the ten feet of the airport floor seem like endless miles. Kurt falls into Blaine's waiting embrace and felt his heartbeat syncing with Blaine's as he tilts his head down to give the shorter boy a long-awaited kiss._

_When they finally break the kiss, Blaine looked up, dazzled, his hazel eyes connecting with Kurt's as though he's seeing them for the first time. "I've missed you so much," Blaine manages through a choked voice._

"_Blaine... Blaine, sweetie, are you _crying?_" Kurt studies the dewy drops matting Blaine's eyelashes together in shock. "Shhh, shhh, Blaine I'm here, baby, I'm here. We have the whole Christmas break to spend together," he peppers Blaine's faces with soothing kisses as he speaks. "Isn't that crazy? I've already finished an entire semester at NYADA."_

"_That's a whole semester I had without you," Blaine replies mournfully, huddling his face into Kurt's shoulder._

"_And I thought of you every single day in New York," Kurt promises, feeling tears forming in his own eyes. The corner of his mouth twitches up in a smile._

_Blaine's grasp on the taller boy only tightens, and Kurt brushes a hand through Blaine's tightly gelled curls. "Come on, sweetie, it'll be fine. Only half a year more and you'll be with me in New York, okay?"_

"_Okay," Blaine manages, his voice still bordering on tears, but struggling to sound a little braver. Kurt's smile only widens. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."_

"_I love you too," Kurt replies affectionately, nuzzling Blaine's nose with his own. "Come on now, let's go get my bag though and we'll go home."_

"_Already got it!" comes a loud booming voice. Kurt looks up to see his father, flanked with Carole who beams and gives Kurt a quick, but full embrace. "Good to have you back, son," Burt says, clapping a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. He chuckles, "Lima hasn't been the quite the same without you."_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so surreal to be home!" Kurt sings breathily, taking in the changes his family has made to the house during his absence. The interior, living room is now a shade of dark cobalt blue rather than the earthy green he had seen before he left; the family room with a new couch...<em>

"_Finn and Rachel will be here soon," sighs Carole happily, her smile lighting up her entire face. "It'll be so wonderful to have everyone together." She presses a kiss onto Kurt's cheek and Kurt doesn't even protest about the lipstick stain she leaves behind, so thrilled he is to be home. (He also notes that the lipstick is a shade he chose out and it looks stunning on Carole)._

"_Come on," Kurt tells Blaine, grabbing him by the hand. Blaine struggles to hold Kurt's suitcase upright. "Forget it, Blaine, we can get it later." He winks suggestively, and Blaine is more than eager to leave Kurt's suitcase at the foot of the stairs. Blaine's eyes are bright as they focus on Kurt like they can't believe he's here._

_Kurt bounds up the staircase, taking a few steps at a time to barge into his room. He breathes in a sigh of relief. His parents have left his room completely intact, with his impeccably framed Lady Gaga poster in place and his beautiful mahogany nightstand with the same magazines and picture frames it had held before he left for New York._

"_Now, where did we leave off?" Kurt grins teasingly, running a finger slyly under Blaine's newly shaven chin. Blaine gulps and his Adam's apple bobs; he's still ogling Kurt like he couldn't believe he was real. "I think it was somewhere here." Smirking, he sensually licks the skin at Blaine's collarbone and then fastens his teeth there in a deep kiss, determined to leave a hickey. Blaine moans, eyes closed and dark lashes fluttering as he staggers against the wall of Kurt's bedroom, his fingers searching for something to hold onto._

_Blaine stops all of the sudden, fingers reaching down to unbutton his shirt. Kurt bends in more with a wolfish smile, feeling heat pooling into his own crotch when-_

"_Kurt! Come downstairs, Carole needs your help!" comes Burt's gruff, but authoritative voice from downstairs._

_With a frustrated groan, Kurt lets go of Blaine. _

_Blaine smiles sheepishly, and flames a light shade of pink. _Adorable, _thinks Kurt, his stomach somersaulting. It's incredible—he's been with Blaine for almost three years at this point, but still, everything Blaine does, every mannerism seems so perfect, so beautiful, so flawless, even now._

"_I..." Blaine stammers, "I should go take care of this." He gestures, embarrassed, to his crotch, and Kurt smirks, "Don't worry baby, we'll have more time."_

_He hears Blaine groan as he heads to Kurt's bathroom. Kurt flops down hard and ungracefully onto his bed, pulling one of his plush pillows underneath his chest to rest his head. He hears the vibrating sound of a text message, and reaches over to grab his phone, only to realize it isn't his._

_It's Blaine's._

_Kurt leans over to place it back on his nightstand when the phone vibrates again, the words flashing bright on the screen._

Sebastian:

Hey sexy, you've got great legs. What time do they open? ;)

_Suddenly, Kurt is brought back to a year before, with Blaine holding Kurt's phone, shaking in disbelief and eyes shining with tears, demanding to know who _Chandler _is. And now Kurt gets it. He understands the blind desperation, the feeling like he's been punched hard in the stomach and winded, the betrayal Blaine felt last year because that's how Kurt feels right now._

_His traitorous fingers brush through the conversations between Blaine and Sebastian._

Are you cold? You shouldn't be; you've been naked in my mind all night.

_Kurt's hands fly up to cover his mouth, which is wide open in shock. The messages grow increasingly more vulgar and sexual, with frequent uses of winky faces and flirty and even obscene language. At least with Chandler, the text messages had always been complimentary, innocent, related to musical theater or making sure to flatter Kurt about his talent. Not explicit and openly _vulgar _like these ones—ones that all seem to focus on getting Kurt's boyfriend into bed... the messages Blaine is receiving from a certain Sebastian Smythe._

Are you hungry? Don't worry, just plug me in and you'll feel nice and full.

_Kurt's hands are trembling. He wraps his fingers tight around Blaine's phone as though willing the words to go away—any reminders that they hold of Sebastian and Blaine and oh God, is Blaine _cheating _on him? After their big fight the previous year that had resulted in Blaine bursting into tears in the middle of the Glee choir room? After Blaine had demanded that Kurt "talk to him" when he was unhappy? What kind of hypocrite is Blaine anyway?_

_A noise at the door causes Kurt to look up. Blaine walks back into Kurt's bedroom, wiping his wet hands on his skinny jeans and smiling at Kurt sheepishly._

How dare he? _is the only thought that shoots through Kurt's mind. How can Blaine sit here and give Kurt that traitorous, sleazy smile when his thoughts aren't on Kurt but on a certain leggy brunette with a chiseled jaw and ocean eyes—someone who is all the alpha gay Blaine is, but who is the antithesis of Kurt? _

_But Kurt can't let himself jump to conclusions. He trusts Blaine, he really does..._

"_Blaine, why are you talking to Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt demands, a little more sharply than he anticipates. He grimaces at the accusatory notes in his voice as he holes out Blaine's buzzing iPhone out in front of him. _

_Blaine stares blankly back at Kurt, his voice faltering. "I... I..." He doesn't sound particularly defensive or angry, just a little confused. "He's been texting me, Kurt," he starts to expain, "and I've told him to stop, but they're innocent really, they are-"_

_The phone buzzes again persistently, and Kurt holds it up to his face, reading the next incriminating text furiously, "Blaine, if you look that good in clothes, you must look even hotter out of them. Blaine, what the hell is this?"_

"_Kurt! Downstairs!" Burt orders again, "You and Blaine better not be fooling around up there!" His voice sounds threatening._

"_Dad, hold on!" Kurt hollers back. His voice creschendoes up in fury as he stares in disbelief at Blaine. "You think these are _innocent_?"_

"_We're just texting," Blaine replies weakly. "We're just friends, I promise Kurt. That's just the way Sebastian is, the way he talks through media is a lot different than how he is in person-"_

"_You've been seeing him?" Kurt's voice is shrill and alarmed. His mind reels as he pictures Blaine and Sebastian together at the Lima Bean, sharing biscottis and lattes. An image of Sebastian's hand rested easily on Blaine's leg flashes through his mind, with Blaine who may be slightly uncomfortable but is too polite to say anything. The pictures race further forward and he thinks helplessly of Blaine and Sebastian making out on Blaine's bed, Blaine panting and sweating and smiling at Sebastian in a love-stricken way Kurt stupidly thought was reserved for him..._

"_Only occasionally!" Blaine protests, his tone guiltier than it should be. "We get coffee after school sometimes and we've had dinner once or twice and he's come over to my house, but we are just _friends! _I don't think of him the way I think of you—my friendship with him is like mine with Mike's and... why don't you trust me, Kurt? I promise you, Kurt, he's a different person-"_

"_Don't you remember that he was the one who threw a slushie in your face and almost _blinded _you? You had to get surgery, Blaine! You almost died!" Kurt is shrieking now, his face red and blotchy in anger. Doesn't Blaine remember the freaking eyepatch? Can't he remember how he was on bedrest for nearly a month—how his eye burned and nearly fell out from the rocksalt?"Why are you talking to him?"_

"_You always talk about needing to give people second chances!" Blaine is right there in his face now. "You're being hypocritical, Kurt. You're friends with Karofsky when he bullied you every day—when he basically _violated _and _raped _you! And he came onto you when you were with me and I wasn't at school-" _

"_Karofsky tried to _kill _himself, Blaine," Kurt says testily, his anger surging throughout his veins, "I think he repaid enough for his damages already and don't you dare say that Karofsky came onto me when I was with you... I think a certain Sebastian Smythe did the same-"_

"_And Sebastian didn't? Santana turned all the Warblers against him—he went through enough and he turned over a new leaf—he's better now, Kurt—I swear to you—" Blaine is shouting defensively now, each word like a barb through Kurt's heart._

"_He just wants to get into your pants!" Kurt throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Blaine, what is wrong with you? These text messages are sleazy and borderline pornographic and they stomp all over our intimacy. How are you okay with this? He's too forward with his advances and you need to tell him to back the hell off and I hate him and you should hate him too. Why are you so _naiive _and _stupid, _Blaine?"_

"_So now I'm _stupid?" _Blaine scoffs in disbelief, running his hands through his hair. The thickly gelled clumps are becoming uneven and falling loose in angry tufts._ "_God damn it, Kurt! Who came in and decided to crown you King? I love _you _not Sebastian! Sebastian and I are just _friends_ and I-"_

"_Did you _fuck _him?" Kurt shrills now, demanding an answer. "Did you, Blaine? Because I need to know and I deserve the truth-"_

"_What the hell is _wrong _with you?" replies Blaine, his voice escalating in decibels. "Why would I have sex with him when I have you?"_

"_Did you ever do anything intimate, with him?" Kurt stares steadily into Blaine's hazel eyes. His fingers are trembling now; he feels as though he might burst into tears any second._

"_I... I..." Blaine plays with the sleeve of his shirt anxiously, and when he turns to face Kurt he stumbles, "he kissed me, Kurt. Once. It was only once, I promise and I told him he could never do it again and he apologized—both of us were drunk at Scandals and I-"_

_Kurt has heard enough. His mind is reeling with thoughts of Sebastian pulling Blaine close to him and biting him hard across the lips; Sebastian grinding behind Blaine on the dance floor, and Blaine too naïve to realize he's being taken advantage of; Sebastian hardening against Blaine as he runs his hands over Blaine's waist and chest; Blaine moaning because he wants it... he _wants_ it... and he's found a replacement for his devoted boyfriend in New York..._

"_Then end it, Blaine-" Kurt's voice has a tone of finality to it. He is suddenly eerily calm as he folds his arms across his chest and eyes his boyfriend._

"_End what, Kurt?" Blaine sputters, obviously still incensed._

"_End it! Your friendship with Sebastian—I don't want you to have anything to do with him-" Kurt thinks he's being very reasonable now; if Blaine claims to love him so much then surely he can do this for Kurt—_

"_I can't believe how selfish you're being!" Blaine spits back, eyes growing wide at Kurt's suggestion. "Ever since you went to New York, do you know how hard it is for me to fit in at McKinley? I have no friends, Kurt, and Sebastian is my outlet—he's someone here—in Ohio—that knows what it's like to be me! He knows what it's like to be gay and to be worried about my sexuality—and you were always that for me and now you're gone—"_

"_What are you even talking about?" Kurt's voice is climbing in intensity again. "You're the alpha gay; everyone wants to be your friend-"_

"_They were your friends, Kurt! I never had any real friends in Glee, Kurt, except for you! Everyone else just put up with me! And I had Mike, but he's gone to New York to join your little New York club and I am here and I'm nothing, Kurt!" Blaine's voice is bordering on tears, and Kurt hates himself for putting his boyfriend in pain._

_But he can't just let go of the Sebastian issue like that... especially since Blaine has admitted their relationship has been more than friendly. If these text messages aren't enough to prove it, then Blaine's admission of the kiss definitely is._

"_Why don't you trust me?" continues Blaine, hands clenched angrily in fists. "I love you, okay, Kurt? I love _you!"

_Kurt's voice is low and measured. "Then do this for me. If you have me, why do you need to have him-"_

"_Kurt, do you know how hard it's been for me without you? I've been here, and I've been so lonely-" Blaine's voice arches onto a higher, more painful note. Kurt pretends to ignore the way that it cracks._

"_It's him or me, Blaine. Make a choice. And don't bother calling me back if you decide to keep him part of your life." He turns away from Blaine, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. He can't let Blaine just lead himself into a trap with Sebastian. Blaine is too trusting of people, too sweet and loyal to realize that the world around him isn't as nice; too pure-hearted to realize that Sebastian has ulterior motives for their "friendship," and if Blaine isn't going to break it off with Sebastian, it's better that he leave Kurt now rather than later. And if Blaine loves Kurt as much as he claims to, surely he won't have too many qualms about ending his friendship with Sebastian, right?_

_To his surprise, he hears the steady shuffle of footsteps out and his door slam behind him._

_Blaine left._

_Blaine had _left _him._

_Shock courses through Kurt's veins and gives way to distress. Crumpling to his knees, he feels hot tears making their way down his cheeks._

_The door opens behind him, and Kurt swivels around eagerly, anticipating Blaine reentering to reassure him and tell him of course he loves Kurt and will do what Kurt wants. Of course giving up Sebastian is barely a price to pay to keep Kurt..._

_But it is only Burt, staring at Kurt on the floor and then running immediately to his side. His dad's warm, flannel-clad arms envelop him and rub comforting circles on his back, asking what is wrong._

"_Dad... I..." Kurt is sobbing freely now, face blotchy and skin shiny with tears, "Blaine broke up with me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: And there's some context for the breakup! Whaddya think? feedback please :))) Suggestions?

-sf


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: And here's chapter 3 for you! :) Sorry the update took so long! I've been so busy and everything's been so hectic and I've been battling a dangerous addiction to... One Direction. Lord help me.

****Summary**: **There's a ring of dark purple bruises on the underside of his arm. "Blaine," Kurt asks, aghast, "what happened?" "Nothing," answers Blaine, but he won't meet Kurt's eyes. Klaine Future!Fic

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst/Drama

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Warnings**: abuse, self-harm, depression, language

**Pairings**: Eventual Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. There would be a lot more Klaine if I did and Darren would be married to me and Chris would be my bff.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>If encountering Blaine in the supermarket was unnerving at all for Kurt, he's practically forgotten about the chance meeting by the next day. Tina and Mike's wedding is coming up, and as one of Tina's bridesmaids, (he prefers to think of himself as her fashion consultant and if need be, her go-to Sassy Gay Friend), Kurt has been running errands left and right, gone with Tina to countless dress fittings, tasted endless samples of cakes, looked at various color schemes, and so on. Kurt's done a much better job at wedding planning than Tina's pitiful Maid of Honor—Tina's sister or not, the girl lacks any sort of expertise as far as wedding design is concerned.<p>

The argument he has with the florist over the necessity of having stark white orchids in blue marble beads is the start of a long week. Next, he fights with the baker making Tina's cake about the minimalism than must go into the groom's cake and how though minimalist, Tina's cake shouldn't overpower it, and how the joint wedding cake should be a stunning mesh of the groom's simplicity and the bride's flair for fashion. Honestly, Kurt could make a better cake than the guy—what are they even paying this baker for? He screeches at the fellow bridesmaids when he sees that they've picked up dresses that clearly don't fit properly—honestly, Rachel Berry—where is she living, the 1800s?—because there is no reason her dress needs to reach her ankles. He comforts the sobbing Tina when she's stressed herself out so much about the wedding planning and marrying Mike that she's lost a little too much weight and her dress is slightly baggy, and makes sure to coax some chocolate into her too. The dress rehearsal basically takes it all out of him and by the end of the week, he's almost relieved.

Almost, because the wedding is the next day, and he—no, _Tina, _he reminds himself—has a lot riding on him.

But the day arrives and Tina is one of the loveliest brides he's ever seen. She's a vision in a lace sweetheart gown that is classic enough to be timeless but also fashion forward enough to be original. She wears a full lace veil (Kurt wasn't impressed by the birdcage), and Kurt can feel his eyes sting with tears as he focuses on getting her ready. Mike isn't half bad himself, looking tall and strong up at the front of the aisle in his cleanly pressed tuxedo and his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he looks down at his future wife.

Kurt's so busy staying focused on his bride and making sure Tina is doing justice to the glamorous silver heels he helped pick out that he doesn't notice Blaine is among the guests until the end of the ceremony.

At first, it feels like he's been hit by a wave of shock. _Blaine_? What is _he _doing here?

But then the answer seems obvious. Of course Blaine's there. He was one of Mike's really good friends in high school after all, and though all of the past Glee Club members know about the fallout between Blaine and Kurt, some of them didn't necessarily take sides. After all, high school seems like a world away compared to now.

Kurt watches as Blaine claps wholeheartedly as Mike and Tina kiss, and then he blanches as a cool, suited arm slips across Blaine's shoulders.

It's _him_.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt spots <em>them<em> again at the reception immediately following the wedding.

Guests have been whisked off to a glamorous ballroom for the second part of the wedding celebration, and the whole place has been transformed into a winter wonderland of sorts. Kurt stares in awe at the glowing crystal chandeliers, the dramatic, royal purple drapery he argued for when they were decorating. Glasses full of floating orchids glow under the lights, and the whole look is refined and polished. The cake is radiant with garlands of purple orchids and the dance floor gleams, freshly polished.

Tina is elegant and beautiful as Mike leads her onto the dance floor for the first dance. Kurt's face breaks into a wide smile as they break from the conventions and start whipping out insane dance moves that include Mike wriggling on the ground as a worm, followed by Tina shimmying for all she's worth, and closing with some breathtaking contemporary dance moves that only the two of them could pull off. Mike's dancing career isn't going anywhere soon—_that's _for sure.

Kurt sighs audibly in happiness.

Chandler nudges him affectionately, flipping his sheet of golden hair. "Look what a good job you did, babe." He grins teasingly, "Tina's getting married in style, thanks to you."

"Well this is my area of expertise," Kurt replies loftily. Chandler loops in and presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek and brushes his eyelashes lightly against Kurt's skin in an eskimo kiss.

"Well aren't you a cheeky little thing," Chandler whispered, from where his face was pressed against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt could feel the warmth of Chandler's breath on his skin, and took a shuddery breath. "You know you love it."

"I do love you so, Kurt Hummel," Chandler drawls lazily. "It might be the death of me."

Kurt's about to reply when his eyes rest on _them._ Blaine, the smaller boy with chocolate hair, sandwiched next to the boy with the shit-eating grin and the brown hair and those evil green eyes. _Sebastian._

How the hell did Sebastian make it onto Mike and Tina's guest list? Kurt racks his brain to think of why on earth the Asians would ever invite him, before he realizes Sebastian is probably Blaine's plus one, just like Chandler is Kurt's guest for the night.

Sebastian's leering gaze catches Kurt's eyes, and his stupid smirk climbs knowingly even further up his ugly chiseled face.

Kurt stiffens as Sebastian leans in and whispers something in Blaine's ear—Blaine flushes a shade of scarlet, looking rather uncomfortable as the taller man with the chipmunk-like face puts a hand not so subtlely on Blaine's thigh.

Almost noticing Kurt's tenseness immediately, Chandler glances up to see what Kurt is looking at. His eyes follow his boyfriend's gaze to Blaine and Sebastian sitting together at a dining table—both looking out of place but obviously wrapped up in their own world as Sebastian leans in and starts nibbling at Blaine's ear. Then, out of nowhere, Sebastian has a hand deep in Blaine's black pants.

Blaine practically _moans _out loud. His eyes are shut and anybody who didn't see Sebastian's hand tunneling in Blaine's paints might think Blaine is in _pain_.

Honestly, the _nerve! _This is Mike and Tina's wedding they're at—how dare Sebastian and Blaine trivialize the day for them? Kurt knows Sebastian has no place here and he's an asshole and therefore can't be held accountable for his actions, but _Blaine? _Blaine is Mike's friend—the least he can do is be decent at Mike's wedding!

Kurt doesn't realize how upset and fuming he is until he feels Chandler's fingers in his hands, trying to unfurl his fists from where his nails are digging neat little indentations into his palms. Kurt struggles to keep his breath steady, restrains himself from leaping across the room claws extended and murdering the both of them—the stupid meerkat and that inconsiderate imbecile!

Instead, he fights off his urge to barge over there, guns ablazing.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he tells Chandler in a tight, pinched voice.

The blonde looks worriedly at him, eyebrows raised under dark-framed glasses. "Kurt, baby, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt's reply is terse, and he instantly feels guilty about the hurt look on Chandler's face. "Chandler, sweetheart, I'm okay. I just have to go to the restroom. You stay out here and get some canapes—I understand the lobster puffs are supposed to be divine."

Chandler's face looks a bit more at ease as Kurt heads to the bathroom, but he can see the worry in his boyfriend's eyes none-the-less. But there's nothing Kurt can do to ease his discomfort other than squeeze Chandler's hand in reassurance to tell him he's not going to do anything drastic or stupid, and he heads off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt breathes heavily as he splashes cold water on his face. He can feel the rage radiating off of him as he stares at his angry reflection in the mirror. His blue eyes are ablaze with fury; his fingers are trembling as he thinks of the display Sebastian and Blaine were putting on upstairs.<p>

How _dare _he? This is Mike and Tina's day, and all people are going to be able to talk about is how Sebastian and Blaine got their freak on during the couple's first dance.

Problem: Blaine is there.

As Kurt is fighting the horrific scowl that crawls onto his face in an effort to go out and be merry for his newly-wedded friends, the bathroom door opens and Blaine comes in, his hair mussed and rumpled, lips swollen and plump—the top two buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned.

"Well _you_ have some nerve showing up here," Kurt says, caustically, eyeing his ex-boyfriend with disdain.

"Don't." Blaine's reply is tense and terse, and he twists the knob of the sink hurriedly, splashing water onto his face in a way similar to Kurt.

"Honestly, how _disrespectful _can you be? What was that display out there? Don't you have any self-respect or any morals whatsoever?" Kurt's hiss is escalating in volume and he can feel his body shake as he seethes with anger.

"Just stop, okay?" Blaine's ears are bright red, his face is flushed as he tries to button his shirt, and he turns away from Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm talking to you!" shrills Kurt, as he grabs Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to turn him to just _look _at him.

And Blaine's face crumples like a house of cards.

He lets out a yelp of unmistakable pain, and Kurt lets go of Blaine like he's dropping a red-hot coal.

"Blaine—are you okay?" The concern in Kurt's voice is undeniable, and he hates that he's showing any semblance of care for the man who made Kurt nearly hit rock bottom.

"I'm _fine,_" is Blaine's defensive answer, and he pulls up the jacket of his suit but not before Kurt sees the dark bruises that line Blaine's neck and shoulderblade.

What the _fuck?_

"Blaine..." Kurt's voice wavers, and he wonders if asking the other man what's wrong will be of any use. After all, the last time he confronted Blaine, the man literally _ran _out of the supermarket.

"It's nothing," Blaine says again, this time with less conviction. His shoulders slump with defeat and he turns away from Kurt, hurriedly fixing and styling his hair. "Mike and Tina look great, don't you think?" he asks Kurt conversationally, as though he can just switch the subject completely.

"They're a stunning couple," Kurt agrees. He doesn't really know why he's going along with Blaine's game, and the pictures of the bruises on Blaine's neck and shoulderblade won't leave his mind.

"You did a great job," Blaine says, turning to look at Kurt. His hazel eyes are framed with dark lashes and Kurt is shocked to see that Blaine seems almost near tears.

"Thank you," whispers Kurt in reply, his eyes darting over every detail of Blaine's face. The face that he used to love so much—the face of his first boyfriend, those lips that gave him his first _real _kiss, those hands which he used to hold, the curls he used to run his fingers through.

And then Blaine's phone rings.

Kurt can almost see the panic rise in Blaine's eyes as he pulls out his phone and answers the call.

"Yes... Sebastian?" Blaine's voice is hesitant and a tone that Kurt can't quite discern. Bashfulness? Timidness?

"No... no, I'm just in the bathroom... No, there's no one here... I'll... I'll be right out, okay? Please don't be mad." Blaine's voice is heightening in scale and getting more and more meek, and Kurt frowns. Something is off here.

"...I know you don't know anyone here, Seb." Blaine's voice is imploring, "...Yes, okay, I owe you—I know." Blaine is hunched away from Kurt now, phone cradled to his ear, lines of distress creasing his forehead. "...Seb, I'll make it up to you... yes, anything you want, of _course._" At this, Blaine nearly purrs his promise and Kurt feels the initial anxiety and worry fade back into anger again. Here is Blaine, openly discussing his sex life with the boy he left Kurt for—un-_fucking-_believable.

Kurt knows he shouldn't care. He's happy with Chandler, he has a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful life, but having Blaine here, flirting suggestively with Sebastian brings him back to that fateful conversation and argument that broke Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He's back to Burt's arms around him, running small circles on his back and whispering comforting words; back to the tears and the heated disappointment that welled up inside of him—that Blaine hadn't _fought _for him.

Kurt turns to walk briskly out of the bathroom, but he feels a feather light touch on his arm.

Whirling around, he sees that Blaine's hand is on his arm, and the younger man is looking at him with a strange look Kurt can't quite discern.

"You did a really good job," Blaine says, rather apologetically. He extends his hand hesitantly, and Kurt, not quite understanding, reaches out and shakes it.

It seems to be the right move and he can feel the small card that Blaine slips into his hand as he retracts his arm.

And then Blaine leaves the restroom, leaving Kurt standing there with a small business card.

Blaine's cellphone and work number are printed in a nice font on the front, and on the back, in Blaine's neatly scripted writing, it only says, _Let's get coffee. Call me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: And eeeeeeeh, what do you think? Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc.

Story Alerts: 97

Story Favorites: 38

Story Hits: 1,330

-sf


End file.
